


Complicated Matter of the Highest Priority

by ChemCat



Series: Getting Married is a Hell in Making [3]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has marriage changed the Major? Has it changed Eroica?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Matter of the Highest Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Klaus & Co belong to Aoike Yasuko.  
> Beta reader: mprice. All remaining mistakes are mine only.  
> The story follows “That’s how the Soldiers Do That.” and “Too Late to Take It Back?” Takes place after 2002 in Paris, France, where the Major is on a mission.

**Complicated Matter of the Highest Priority**

 

If Major Eberbach could, he would stand beside himself now. As it was, all he could do was swear. Eroica, Dorian, and his husband in one, had just dashed through the vast garden of the Louvre. The thief’s last catch was some kind of a flashy broche. The problem, however, was much more prominent than the thievery itself. The broche was kept inside of a protective case where one of the idiot KGB agents had hidden the microfilm; and **that** ’s what the Major was after. The officer curses once again and sprints after Eroica.

 

“Stop, thief!”

“Shhh, not so loud, Klaus.”

“It’s Major, idiot. Stop!”

“No, Major Idiot.”

 

Suddenly, strangling Dorian becomes a priority. “Call me that again and you’re dead meat!”

“Are you saying I won’t get any sex tonight?”

“I said **stop**! **And shut up**!”

 

The Major tries to tackle Dorian, but fails miserably and lands face first in the bushes. Eroica speeds up, unhindered.

 

“I’m calling security, you bloody thief!”

“Please, do.”

 

With that, Eroica is gone. The night air carries the voices of Alphabets calling to the Major.

 

“Sir? Are you all right, sir?”

“Get your hands off of me, G! Catch him, you bloody idiots.”

“Sir?”

“What is it, Agent A?”

“Can’t you talk with Lord Gloria? I’m sure he’d be most acommodati—”

“Shut up, you idiot! Did you like Alaska that much? I told you to catch that fuc—That thief!”

“No, sir! I’m sorry, sir. We’re on it, sir!”

“And I’m calling the mission off. What we’re after is no longer in the Louvre.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

With the Alphabets gone, the Major strolls towards the Museum to notify the wardens. _Damn cretins weren’t careful and that idiot stole the bloody case._ Had he not ordered a stakeout to gauge the Museum’s security, the thievery would have stayed unnoticed. As the Major gets closer to the building, however, Agent’s A advice starts making more and more sense. He cringes. As much as he hates to admit it, the police arresting his husband would put a black mark on his record; Dorian is well aware of that. Grumbling, the Major passes Jardin des Tuileries and goes for his car. He bloody knew that the troubles would follow when Eroica showed up in Paris.

 ***

“Klaus, what happened to your face?”

“Shut up! It’s your fault! Where’s the box?”

“What box?”

“Don’t play idiot, idiot!”

“I’m not pla—”

“The box—the case you stole!”

“I didn’t steal anything!”

“So, the escapade to the Louvre was…?”

“A trip to admire arts.”

“At night?”

“They’re the most beautiful then.”

 

Klaus cracks his knuckles.

 

“Major, you’re not going to—”

 

Klaus knows that when Dorian lapses back to calling him ‘Major’ things may get complicated. “I very much am! Where’s the box?”

“I told you—”

“You liar!”

“I swear!”

“So, what did you steal?”

“Only bro—”

“Have you ever considered my position?”

“Yes, you like to be on top… usually.”

 

Despite being married for some time now, Dorian’s comments still make Klaus blush. “That’s not what I’m talking about, you pervert!”

“Oh, could you, please, rephrase the question, then?”

 

Klaus launches himself at his husband who, with cattish grace, avoids him and climbs onto the windowsill.

 

“It’s the fourth floor, idiot! Get your ass down!”

“No! You’ll club me then.”

“Now!”

“Promise not to hit me.”

“Now, Dorian!”

 

Eroica – stubbornly – stays where he is.

 

“Look, I promise, okay?”

“And you’ll keep your promise?”

“Yes, yes. Now, come down!”

 

The moment the thief is back on the floor, Klaus catches him by the collar.

 

“Major, you—”

“Shut up, thief! Where is the—”

“Box? Still in the Museum.”

“What?”

“If I took it, the alarm—“

“You left it there?”

“Of course! I’m not interested in—wait, is that all you were after?”

 

Klaus slumps onto the nearest chair. “Now I need to go back there. **You** **fucking idiot! You could’ve stolen it while you were at it!** ”

“I can get it for you, Klaus.”

“No! You should stop stealing to begin with.”

“No! Besides, would I still be the same man you fell for had I abandoned my ways?”

“At least I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“You worry about me, Klaus?”

 

If looks could kill, Dorian would have dropped dead.

 

“Of course you do, my beloved Major.”

“Shut up! I worry about my record!”

“Of course. Do you need the box today?”

“I don’t need this fucking case and you’re not going back there!”

“But… I should be able to get it easily.”

“That and several other things, I guess.”

 

Dorian smiles broadly.

 

“All right then, I’ll stay here with you.”

“I need to get—”

“Can’t you get it tomorrow?”

 

Klaus wants to quarrel, but when his husband takes off the cat suit, he decides that tomorrow is not such a bad idea. Besides, the only person capable of stealing the case without being spotted is now here, with him. “Come here, Dorian.”

 ***

 When the Major wakes in the morning, he’s alone. On Dorian’s pillow lays a microfilm and a note.

 

_My darling Major,_

_The microfilm is for you. I kept the broche and the gold candlestick. It would be marvelous to make love in the candlelight when you’re next time in England._

_From Eroica, with love._

 

THE END


End file.
